


Liberator

by HealthDrink



Series: Under the Moonlit Sky - Pharmercy Archive [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belated post, Cancelled, Disco Loving!Angela, F/F, Loving Marriage, Nobody cared anyway, Pharmercy Week 2018, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Prenatal Baby Blues, She's 22 at least there?, The one with the blue hat, The recent updates of 'lore' didn't help, The ribbon is a reference to that spray where Fareeha is in a shooting gallery, family theme, for the record, rocket angel, the first chapter is a set up, will add more tags soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HealthDrink/pseuds/HealthDrink
Summary: Fareeha and Angela fall for each other during recall, but some complications happen.Belated Pharmercy Week 2018 Piece: Family Theme





	1. Seperation

It's been five years since the Recall happened. A lot of things can happen in five years.

Bonds can be made and break. Cities can be rebuilt or destroyed. Bridges can be made to help reconnect people, the plagues of war can help to destroy them. Throughout those five years, Overwatch hesitantly tried to recapture the glory days of the past, tried to climb up from its own ashes, and rise again in the name of the old and newly chosen elite. It was during these years two active members of the reformed Overwatch had met again after so long had passed.

To this day, a woman going by the name of Fareeha Amari had no idea how she managed to find someone so beautiful, so smart, so capable of carrying many people and burdens without once letting the pressure crack her bones, in an assignment role that was supposed to be only temporarily. When Fareeha walked the same steps legends like her own mother had once threaded, another woman who's name cemented her immortality in the eyes of allies and foes, she did not expect to see Angela Ziegler to be more beautiful than the first time she laid eyes on her. Many people told her she remained young through experimentation, through her research in nano-machines.

That was only the surface of whom Angela Ziegler truly was.

For starters, Angela's ponytail grew longer than she used to remember. She was more relaxed with the new members compared to the older ones, familiarity as an experienced grown up overshadowing the lost prodigy whom had joined valiant causes around the world to fill the void caused by the fall of Zurich, the second time she lost her home all over again. She was the one everyone went to for advice, she was the one everyone listened to, more than the Commander himself. Perhaps the mistrust towards Morrison leading to Overwatch's demise did not truly leave, even as he retook the reigns of the then branded _illegal operation centre_. (Damn, when put in that context, Overwatch really wasn't that appealing to join.)

They were not criminals for doing so, none of them were, otherwise no one would've accepted the Recall. Lena Oxton, the Recall's unofficial leader of the new recruits, once a rookie herself, loved to call themselves 'Winston and his Merry Recall Men' for reasons the Brit kept saying "We take from Talon's sources to help people in need. We're basically Robin Hood with sitcom problems!" 

Was it really clearcut though? All what they did? Especially when Vishkar and Lucio's warning came into the picture...

* * *

Fareeha was hesitant to join Overwatch. Too many members saw Ana's ghost living in Fareeha's reflection. Friends and foe.

Enemies loved to taunt her using Ana's name. To remind her she was dead. To remind her she was nothing without her mother's legacy.

When she found out Ana was alive, there were only three people who knew.

Jack.

Fareeha herself.

And Angela.

She and Angela were assigned to form a special partnership, one that took then to fly in the skies together, to fight alongside each other. Overwatch was in dire need of funds since the rejection of the UN acknowledging Overwatch's return. Helix Security created a joint venture that would last the usual probation period, protecting the old guard from any attack on Talon, with no in between or hidden agendas. Meanwhile, the established project would help Overwatch recruit new members to try regain the numbers they used to have, or at least half, as the declared target said during a shared meeting between OV and Helix, by the end of that year. They had managed to reach a quarter, but barely. 

Jack wanted to keep Fareeha close, in case he was lost during the war against Talon. (At first.)

If he ever went missing, she would be the one to take over Overwatch.

The truth was, he kept Fareeha close because of Ana. Always because of Ana.

As if she didn't have an identity of her own to preserve.

During those two years of probation, Fareeha almost quit. Soon she would have had to choose between chasing the dream of a lifetime, or the woman of her dreams. At first, she thought it was only a crush that never truly left, never had proper closure. Always holding a satin ribbon heightened by the bright hues of blue by the end of the day, fiddling it in her calloused hands whenever something stressful happened in her life, Fareeha recalled when it was first given to her, twirling the fabric around steady fingers.

Keeping it close, like a sacred treasure.

She never let it go, as she kept her promise to never give up, to always fight for what was right in the world. Justice. Protection.

Love.

When did her crush evolve into something so... painfully complicated?

Perhaps it was when she saw Angela with her hair down for the first time, seeing her spar with Reinhardt so easily with a metal baton, as Mei repaired hers. Perhaps it was the time Fareeha caught herself inhaling Angela's perfume from a distance after a dull meeting, thinking to herself how sensual it was. Perhaps it was seeing that blasted ponytail bopping in front of her up and down, wondering if her hair was as soft as it looked, if it matched the smile that radiated a thousand suns, never failing to make her throat go dry, to turn her face into a bright red mess.

... ** _Fuck_**.

With a long suffering sigh, Fareeha splashed waves of water into her face from the sink, helping her cool down from incriminating thoughts. 

As they were, Fareeha could try to make a move. But if she joined Overwatch, they would become official colleagues, and the no fraternisation rule marched on with Jack. (Despite circulating rumours he and Gabe were illicitly together, even during the mess that was Blackwatch's underground reign over OV, whispers kept being strong long after Gabriel's demise.) Angela had other projects to take care of apart from their shared 'dynamic duo' status when on-duty. She had the new recruits to monitor. She had to assist Winston in keeping everything on track, to keep Overwatch from repeating its same mistakes again. And then there was a "funny old chap", as Lena would affectionately call him, by the name of Genji Shimada. 

She had nothing against him. On the contrary, Fareeha had heard many exploits carried on by him and the old monumental names back in the day. His death was acutely broadcast all over the world. Fareeha recalled seeing it in a cafeteria alongside her military team, most were distraught by his demise. Most, as she noted in her team at the time, where women whom were a few years her junior.

Later, she discovered not only Genji survived the attack that should've killed him (who carried out the deed was highly classified information - but Fareeha knew who it was, and wanted  **nothing** to do with _that_ awkward reunion party) but he was revived to become better. Faster. Stronger. Rebuilt to become a human killing machine. In his thirst for revenge, Genji obeyed any order assigned to him by Blackwatch without question, never asking, never hesitating.

He was the perfect solider.

Rebuilt from scratch by Doctor Angela Ziegler. 

 _That_ completely threw Fareeha off-guard, as Jack handed over the official dossiers.

She tossed more fresh water upon a stinging, burning hot nape, crouching near the flowing tap water. What _did_ she know about Angela?

What did she know about the woman behind the caduceus staff? What did she know about _Overwatch_ in general?

What did  _she_ know about either of them. Who was _she_ , anyway.

Who was she without Ana Amari.

...Who was **she**.

 

At the end of probation, Fareeha made a decisive decision, holding an envelope in hand.

Shaking inside, though not in posture, Fareeha walked towards Angela first, her dog tags gently swaying in rhythm, a reminder of who she really was. Angela smiled at first, as she always did, before seeing how serious Fareeha looked, how nothing seemed to move the blank expression on the veteran solider. Moving to ask if anything happened, Fareeha was the first to assure nothing has, but wanted to clarify something between them. Fareeha swore Angela's eyes shone for a second, but it was her imagination.

Whatever spark there was disappeared like salt in water, the moment Fareeha returned the ribbon to its rightful owner.

She marched away, leaving Angela alone with her thoughts, holding a relic from days gone by in the palms of her chalk coloured hands.

It was just a crush.

 

Nothing more.

 

After joining Overwatch, Fareeha become the head of the recruitment centre, replacing Angela's duties so then she could focus on flying on her own as Mercy, now supporting OV forces by herself. Pharah had to be placed onto the mantelpiece for the time being, as younger recruits than expected wanted to join what was now starting to be called the 'only hope of humanity' against the new rise of the Omnics.

 **Nevermind** OV had recruited a few Omnics of their own.

Older faces like Torbjorn and newer ones like Zarya understood the new war cannot be seen with the white and black lenses as before.

But a promising cadet had clashed with the staff upon meeting Zenyatta, the scars of the Kaju attacks on Korea still marked on a young adult's face, hidden by the confidence of young talent, the mental scars hidden within through the help of a public persona.

It was easy to train Hana, she had seen it all. It was hard to recruit her, as a feel of disgusting churned heavy guilt into Fareeha's stomach.

Is _this_ what Overwatch was reduced to? Recruiting _children_? Weren't they supposed to have learnt from their past mistakes?

Tracer tried stopping Fareeha, reminding her how old she was when joining Overwatch for the first time. Fareeha wanted nothing to do with _this_.

Storming out of Jack's office, Fareeha went for the roof to calm down. She needed a cigarette. Something. Maybe Jesse could sneak one for her--

 

In the mist of the horizon, Talon forces striked without warning. Alarms rang feverishly.

The new recruits were completely vulnerable to attack.

Rushing towards the armoury, Fareeha suited up once more, ignoring the repairs needed, ignoring Brigitte's shouts to return. Propelling the turbo engine to full maximum power, Pharah fought the opposing threats, somehow having hacked their turrets turn against them, destroying them one by one. She didn't realise this was a trap set specifically for her.

Talon somehow knew of the rift between her and Angela through a leaked source, so she would charge alone, uncaring if backup fails to come.

Before seeing the pieces of armour dismantle from her body as she fell for the solid ground, Fareeha wished she could've apologised to Angela.

She didn't uphold her promise.

 

It was nightfall.

When waking up, Fareeha realised she had a bag of thick ice lying under her skull, helping her rest on a lowered gurney. Beeps raised in rhythm, a green line feebly cascading for it to rise again over and over. Feeling a foreign weight prevent any motion of her left arm, Fareeha turned to the side, eyes widening at the sight.

Silver stranded hair laid still, sleeping softly on a comforting pillow, a used sniper resting against the bed's plastic mantles. Fareeha saw her mother for the first time in eight years.

Eight long years since the world reported her untimely demise. 

When Ana woke up, dried tear marks having fallen from her good eye, she and Fareeha finally exchanged the words they should've a long time ago, two stubborn Amari women placing aside pride to rebuild what was once lost.

_I'm sorry._

 

 _I'm sorry._  

Now _Angela_ was giving the cold shoulder to Fareeha. As Fareeha's time in the rotation ended, she and Angela returned back to how things were before the Omnic crisis. There were tense stares. There were clashes. There was also begrudged teamwork on the field and in the cooler room, where the water dispensers are. Fareeha couldn't stand it anymore, this rift between them. If she forgave Ana for her disappearance, can't Angela forgive her for her heroic (read: stupid) charge?

_I'm sorry._

Two simple words.

Two words that mean absolutely nothing if you do not mean them.

Two words that can unify distant people, or tear them apart irreconcilably.

"I'm sorry."

Fareeha found Angela by herself, waiting for the water to heat up, to use for her decaffeinated coffee dose.

Her hand remained on the mug, sipping a little.

...

Fareeha got the message. It was too late. She aimed to leave the room, midnight black hair shifting slightly from the opened door's slight breeze.

"Do you expect me to accept your apology?"

The harsh, cold voice coming from Angela's mouth hurt more than the words themselves. Fareeha turned. Angela's mug trembled a little, continuing from before. "After you just did whatever the hell you wanted? Again? Like a spoilt child?" 

Fareeha stayed silent, holding onto the doorknob as her life depended on it. Angela kept going. She told Fareeha how everyone was worried the worst had happened. How they could've lost one of their best recruits against a bunch of metal ores.

"Is that what I am?" _To you?_ Fareeha's tone was dripped with sarcasm. "A _recruit_."

Those words sent Fareeha from dodging a bullet to falling victim to a barrage of machine guns. Angela looked she was stuck between an avalanche of worry and furious rage. After her rant concerning everything about Fareeha was over, insisting that she was more than that, Fareeha raised her eyes in defiance.

"Say it." Angela looked back quizzically.

" _Say it_. Say that I shouldn't be here. Say that without my mother's reputation I wouldn't have been an _ant_ on Overwatch's waiting list."

_I shouldn't be here._

Four words. Those were the four words Fareeha dreaded to hear ever since choosing Overwatch over any other dream.

Anything unrelated to Overwatch.

Angela's reserved silence was palatable. Almost suffocating. But if anyone had to say those words, it was her.

Fareeha would only accept them from her.

"... _Say it_." Angela said nothing.

She brought out a blue ribbon from one of her many pockets instead.

"The person whom I gave this to is **NEVER** unworthy of Overwatch." Fareeha was surprised to see the ribbon again. It was too small to be used by Angela again. It clearly had belonged to a small child. " **We** are Overwatch. Overwatch is nothing but a name without us."

Fareeha had to retort, gently this time.

"What has changed, Angela? Nothing has. Only the faces. The names stayed the same. Only Talon grows stronger."

" _We_ can change that." Angela sounded more determined. "We _can_ change. We cannot punish someone, anyone for their past mistakes. Not as long as they understand... as long as they're alive, as long... as long as they learn from what can't be undone, there's still hope." 

Fareeha knew whom Angela was thinking of.

"I... know. Genji had his trials. I guess I should learn from them." 

Angela cocked a fair tinted eyebrow towards Fareeha. Before bursting out laughing.

"What?"

"I was talking about _you_ , not Genji."

Oh.

Hm. What difference does it make?

"I still owe you, Doctor. I apologise again for my hazardous behaviour." She turned back for the door. "Good nig--"

The last thing Fareeha saw before being thrown into an intense embrace, was a blue ribbon falling for the floor, its sheen contrasting against the dark tiles. Fareeha was never held like this before. Not by her parents, not by her flings or friends. It almost took her breath away, unexpected as it was. She eventually melted into Angela's arms, taking in the warm scent of jasmine and violet, filling in her nostrils, calming all her senses.

Angela enveloped Fareeha into a fiercer hug. "Don't. **ever.** do something like that again. Don't toss my heart like that anymore."

Fareeha felt a light-feathered kiss on her cheek, slowly processing what was happening.

"Why did you ignore me after joining Overwatch? You got me worried sick. I thought- though something bad happened to **you** , happened to Ana-"

It took more than a few sharp breaths through flaring nostrils for Fareeha's mind to click _what exactly was going on_.

But it didn't make any sense! _Holy shit if this were real_. But it doesn't make any sense!

The contradictory thoughts swirling in her mind were brought to a halt when Angela rested her chin onto a tensed shoulder, gentle breaths lingering softly against reddened ears.

Fareeha swore she heard the word _"Hafechas"_ being pronouncedwhen trying to release herself from the tightened grip, which made the poor Egyptian feel torn between being endeared by Angela's insistence of not letting go or... kinda surprised to hear Angela swearing in her own native tongue, and **boy was it a turn on.**  

 _By the rousing red seas parted away by Mohammed Salah--_  "But... but _weren't you_..."

"-if something bad happened just tell me, just don't push anyone away anymore. Don't keep pushing  _me_ away, I can't-"

_"Angela?"_

"Anymo... ya?"

"...Weren't you straight?"

God she hated how _squeaky_ her voice got.

It took lots of effort for Angela to pull away slightly. "...Excuse me?" 

"You, you heard me. Ar-aren't you _straight?_ Ar-ar-aren't you with Ge-Genji?" Fareeha must have misheard, there's _no way_ \--

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Time out." Angela made the time out motion. "We've been working together for two years and... you thought I was... _that_?"

The way Angela's nose wrinkled upwards at the _that_ part was kind of cute. "Well not _that_ , it's called being heterosexual, it's kind of a thing."

Now it was _Angela's_ turn to look devastated, removing her hands like they got stung.

"Gott, **you are**? Oh I'm so sorry-!"

"N-No!" _Don't toss MY heart around now_ \-- "I'm not straight! _I'm not straight at all I assure you._ "

...

This is **NOT** what she had envisioned when she imagined the apology speech in her mind earlier.

"Oh I get it."

_Finally?_

"You're like.... one of those new trendy words? Pan? Metro? Hm..." Angela's eyes squinted until they opened at once. "...Acro-something."

Crickets would've sung if there were any to bother.

"I'm _trying_ , Fareeha. I'm **old**."

 

That word made Fareeha see so many flashbacks, we can only show some sound clips to not overload her poor stultified brain, please understand:

 

**_~~t_ _idulu~~_ **

**_~~tidulu_ ~~**

**_~~tidulu~~_ **

_"I approve anything disco funk related. I'm old."_

_"Hahaaha, oh Fareeha, tell me more~!" ;)_

_"I had NO idea you knew so much about disco!"_

_"Oh I don't have_ anyone _in mind to fill my love gauge, did you **see** my schedule?"_

 _"I **love** going to Barcelona, there are a few nightclubs there I could recommend." _ *wink wink nudge nudge*

_"My~ You look like a sparkling glazed disco ball tonight. Looks like the moon might have some competition."_

_"Fareeha I need your approval on this, I mean it. Should I play Amii Stewart or The Doors first for_ 'Light My Fire? _'"_

 _"_ _I used to like imagining being a bouncer for a disco club. Can you imagine? Me? At a_ real _disco? I'd probably wear those huge platform shoes too!"_

 _"Really? You wanna watch Flashdance? With **me?**_ _Oh, there's a cinema that will play the movie this Friday! ... Yes-they-can-come-too."_

**_~~t_ _idulu~~_ **

**_~~tidulu_ ~~**

**_~~tidulu~~_ **

 

And she was pretty seated _pretty_ close too..... wait.

Ah _shit_.

So that look when she returned the ribbon was--

Not her imagination after all.

AAAAAAAAAAAHH _shit_.

"Oh man." Fareeha was practically speechless. "I'm _so_ sorry."

"Ya."

"I didn't mean- I mean I didn't know, _hell_ if I knew earlier but-"

"Mistakes, Fareeha."

"Yeah."

"Ya."

"So you're not letting me go right?"

"Nein~"

"...I think I'll stay here for now. I kinda deserve this." 

"Mn, _ya~~_ " 

"We'll improve Overwatch together?"

" _Ya._ "

"I like the sound of that."

* * *

Has it really been five years since then?

Five years.

Five years they spent getting to know each other.

Three years they had officially gotten together.

And two of them since the war was finally was globally declared to be part of the history books.

 

Fareeha glanced back at her now pregnant wife, sleeping soundly next to her on their bed. 

...It barely feels like yesterday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hafechas - This is bullshit. (Language, Angela!)
> 
> I know, I promised a second chapter. I just hope I manage to entertain you guys with what I wrote so far. Take care, you all.


	2. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Second Omnic War ends, Fareeha and Angela tie the knot and make the mutual step to create a family. With the help of Fareeha's parent(s) and the bonds created through Overwatch, Angela's first semester passes with loving support.
> 
> Except Fareeha has been keeping a tiny secret from Angela in terms of baby carrying duties appeals...

A motorcycle rumbled in the distance, riding fast under the vast shadow of a passing bridge's arc.

The ignited engine couldn't have been louder, red hot sunrays burning down through the rising heat of the early hours of dawn, bouncing off reflective front mirrors as fingerless gloves hit the throttle. Cruising against strong winds at 180mph per hour, a well geared motorcyclist rode expertly on the road, shifting gears as a packed bus loomed well ahead of her. Fixing her hard-used helmet by pushing it a little lower, Fareeha turned the bike into a sharp end, reapplying the clutch when a gasoline station's entrance marched into view.

Fareeha parked her beloved bike near the self-serving petrol pumps, reversing her movements and slamming the brake down to the ground.

Seeing the digital numbers climb into higher digits the longer the petrol nozzle stayed in the bike's popped gas cap, Fareeha let out a deep sigh, fidgeting by herself into a tired slump. Leaning against the petrol pump boxes, she brought out her cellphone from the leather jacket's pocket, unlocking her mobile screen by tapping away her wife's birthday. Scrolling down her contact list, Fareeha went further down, until her thumb was hovering above the name of her father's; Sam Zareen.

Feeling restless, Fareeha started pacing within the space between her Fireblade and uniformed unused hose boxes containing petrol, hybrid gas and a diesel pump long marked as out of order. Placing the phone by her ear, Fareeha's heartbeat matched the spaces between the signal's beats, slowly meeting the audible ones when it didn't mark Sam's line was busy.

The long abandoned public phone cab smelled funny.

Fareeha moved far away from it, losing all trail of thought that didn't have to do with her current situation. Phone was still ringing.

Maybe he left it at home.

**–click–**

Figures.

Holding her helmet safely under one arm, not feeling comfortable enough to leave it hanging on the bike's seat unattended as she got gas, Fareeha patiently redialled again. She noted a vending machine was opposite from where she stood, having all kinds of beverages and from the looks of it, a branded energy drink with a familiar face on it. After waiting for the bunny themed beverage to plop down from its metal confines, mercifully cool liquid went down Fareeha's throat after opening the bottle, wiping away a rebellious bead of water that fell from the corner of her mouth. The petrol pump started beeping a repetitive chime, showing Fareeha's bike was now half full.

Eyeing the road, there weren't any new vehicles around.

Feeding the automatic machine another couple of bucks, setting the right amount of fuel, Fareeha placed her helmet on the top of the petrol pump, already getting used to the carbon exhausts filtering out from the hose's metallic funnel. She'd have to stop inhaling the scent before becoming accidentally addicted to it, Angela warned her many times. 

If only he'd answer alrea-

'Hello?'

-dy?

'Hello? Saskia? Is that you?'

Hearing the familiar gruff, but sharp toned voice of her father coated with surprise, Fareeha was relieved her father finally answered the call.

"Hello Dad. Yeah, it's me."

A big yawn was audible from the other side. 'Saskia, it's five in the morning. Did something happen?'

"What? Oh no no, nothing bad happened."

Sam loudly got out of bed, but Fareeha knew this was out of habit rather than irritation.

'I might as well get some fuel. Up up!' After some small talk, Sam asked with a knowing jingle of laughter in his tone. 'How are things going between you and Angela? Are the lessons we recommended going okay so far?'

"Yes Dad, the lessons are going fine. Nothing to worry about there."

Except for when Angela wore _those_ yoga pants and her belly starts showing _just_ after stretching--

Focus.

'Do you do what I told you to, when Angela gets sad suddenly, like the lessons explain? You're lucky to have the internet without buffering issues. I had to rely on old DVD cases to show your mother funny videos when we had you-'

Oh yeah, _funny_ videos. Videos about scared cats, happy puppies and duckies paddling around in the lakes didn't involve Angela making the _cutest_ little noises and smiles and-

‘-it was a terrible time being without internet. The internet kill switch period may be part of the history books for you but for us it was-‘

God that _smile_ \--

 **Focus**.

'-at least she's past the nausea right? Are you phoning because she has a craving? I can help. Oh your mother was the funniest **and** the worst in that department I can tell you-'

Fareeha had phoned Ana before for advice.

Angela wasn't exactly like Ana was during pregnancy. At least the first stages. Everything was fine at first. Deciding who was to be the one carrying the baby. Discovering the combined insemination worked. Discovering Angela was pregnant together, that a new life was coming into their lives. Being there for each other at any moment, wanting to start a family together, build their lives together.

But something inside Angela… changed after the first four weeks.

Every little thing, everything good, everything bad, would make Angela feel like a goddamned mess. She would stay in bed, not wanting to get up. She started having vivid nightmares in her sleep, restless anxiety continuing to compound days after.

Ignoring for a moment that Sam had taken a one-way ticket to memory lane, Fareeha's shoulders sagged lower, rubbing the back of her neck as she sighed.

After early nausea left the morning routine, Fareeha made absolutely sure her schedule revolved around Angela’s. She took some time off from her part-time desk job. Made sure Angela’s situation was never dismissed as a hormonal fit. Fareeha did panic when Angela first initiated the waterworks, starting to cry laugh without control at the very notion that, in order to bring the craving food, Fareeha had to leave her side. But they found a solution for that also.

It didn’t work at first.

Take away made the food arrive home without Fareeha having to leave Angela alone. But the moment she had gotten out of bed to get the food, Angela started fussing quietly, wanting Fareeha to stay by her side. She hated even mentioning the word 'take away' in her head. The second she did, Fareeha pictured in her mind: Angela's face would tremble, her lips would stretch into a thin line until her mouth was tight shut, and her eyes would scrunch until she morphed into a wailing disaster.

Fareeha didn't give a damn about appearances.

Her wife was hurting and she only could hug and bring her close, rocking her softly back and forth. This always calmed Angela down.

She had remained strong for so long…

'-no sane woman would want to eat a peanut-butter sandwich with pickles AND a jar of salmon paste but I had to go find it in the middle of the night OR your mother would've skinned me alive. She was always angry during those nights but never towards **me** directly. She may snark like a panther at her angriest you know that but Ana was always such a _kitten_ after I brought her snacks-'

The tears would dry against her fingertips, she would look up with that gorgeous smile that, Fareeha swore, simply made Angela _glow_. No matter how much her body changed, she was still _her_ Angela.

And that _walk_ Angela made towards her, or hell anywhere else, was always something so... mesmerizingly **hot**. And it really, really, _really_ made Fareeha want to lower her head, lean towards her wife's adorably sensitive ears, whisper rather _flattering_ words of comfort towards--

The baby, _right_.

Focus Fareeha, _focus_ \--

'-Are you alright? Should I call you back Saski?'

Fareeha's childhood name brought her back to her senses, shaking her head as a reaction.

"Y-yeah. Yeah I'm fine."

'Are you really sure? Usually Angela would've chimed in by now. Are you home right now?'

"...No."

 _'Does_ Angela have a craving?'

"...No."

Well, **not Angela**.

Rubbing tired eyes, feeling dry from severe lack of sleep, Fareeha’s mind ticked off the other reason why she phoned in the first place. Fareeha could hear her dad sipping from his tea poured in the middle of summer, a habit he clearly picked up by Ana’s influence.

'If you're outside because she's become a lioness ready to chew your head off, I'm not judging you kid. You're lucky you're a woman yourself, it makes things easier for you.'

Fareeha almost asked _in what sense_ but kept those words to herself. She sighed deeply.

Take away or not, the groceries had to be bought. Thankfully there was a mini market who opened early in the vicinity. The bike's backseat box was packed with food. Fareeha's smart watch started beeping. She was only half an hour outside from home, but she couldn't risk Angela walking up by herself. But... even as the first problem was solved, she really needed to talk to someone.

'Kid, you can talk to me. You usually never phone me at this hour. Something is really bothering you and you need to talk to somebody. I'm flattered you phoned me first, but that's not the issue. You may be one of the world's greatest heroes but to me, you're always that little girl in a sundress who was fascinated by her old man's shawls and always wanted to build her own canoe all by herself someday. Tell me, what's on your mind Fareeha?'

And who might, hopefully, help her in what was an unexpected turn of events from the last time she and Angela _had_ ordered take away service...

Gulping, Fareeha dove in. "Dad. Be honest with me."

'Uh-huh?'

Oh man this was harder than she thought. "Di, did you... er.... did-did you ever..."

Sam knew this was the time to push for an answer. 'Ye-huh?'

Through a whimper, Fareeha managed to blurt out-- "...Fi-Find mom attractive?"

Sam paused for a moment. 'Huh?'

Fareeha's heart perfectly imitated a thunderous horse.

"...You know... of-of course you did, but but I mean is kinda different I mean you wouldn't have married mom otherwise or hell what am I saying you would've married her anyway right and anyhow whaaaat the hell should I know about- on second thought **I don't wanna know about it** \-- or anything involved-- ack _please_ tell me you heard what I said the first time." 

'Of _course_ I found your mother attractive Fareeha we wouldn't have had you otherwise! What a silly question!'

Oh boy. Fareeha gulped audibly, panic started to brake her synapsis, creating pot holes in her brain.

" **Do-don't** tell me details. But... I meant if you f-f... f, f, fo, foun... fo, foun..."

Your wife.

Attractive.

 _During pregnancy_.

‘Say it again I cannot understand--‘

“F-F-Fi-Fi-found- fo… foundithardtoholdyourwifeinthemiddleoftheniight. L-like that.”

It was a miracle the station wasn’t overflooded with sweat at this point.

'…Oh.'

Oh thank god he finally got it.

‘No _wonder_ you phoned **me**. Ana would’ve torn the house down with laughter if you phoned _her!_ ’ He howled, doing so himself.

Why did he go there? “Dad. I’m serious.”

‘So am I--!’ Sam kept laughing a little more wholeheartly at his daughter’s expense.

Fareeha huffed loudly, leaning against her soon readily fuelled bike.

‘Oh don’t worry! I am laughing because I went through this before! And now you are asking me for advice on those exact same events-‘

“ **No-details-Dad**.” Very important to mention that again through gritted teeth just in case.

‘Ah it feels like yesterday! You’ve grown so much. Sooo… my _dearest_ daughter…’

 _Please don’t make me regret this._ Fareeha thought as Sam audibly calmed down.

‘What exactly **is** the problem? You can’t sleep? It’s the baby? Your wife got super horny--‘

Fareeha cough choked at the last statement. ‘ _It’s the last one??_ ’ Sam resumed laughing his ass off.

“W-well… when we _last_ o-ordered take away…”

‘Yeah?’

Focus. “An-Angela ki-ki-kinda rolled over me. Saying that…”

‘Yeah?’

Oh man, she could still **_feel_** her wife’s voice from a few nights before…

_We have exactly thirty-five minutes before the food comes._

Said huskily by her _very_ horny wife as Angela straddled Fareeha’s hips down until her swelled breasts got _too close_ to Fareeha’s face… could _barely_ breathe with them being... oh god her scent _was right into her nostrils_...

 _Oh Fareeha **li**_....

‘Fareeha?’

“We-we-we had more than half an hour un-until the delivery man com-com- _comes_ -“

 _It’s **too bad** he’s going to take so long. At least… I can order something  **else**. I _ did _plan on eating **Egyptian** tonight.…          _

‘And what did you do?’

“An-and-and I told her we had to wait. For the delivery man. I-I-I-ah I was too stressed out at that moment.”

‘Ah.’

The machine started chiming to remove the petrol hose from the bike’s nozzle. Fareeha did so, closing the bike's cap.

‘Were you stressed out?’

“We-well ye-yes. Yes. I-I didn’t want to hurt her. Or-or the baby.”

‘Or the baby.’

“ _Yes_.”

‘Did _she_ handle it well?’

“N- **no**.”

‘What did you do?’

“I-I told her the-the truth. Told her I didn’t want to-to hurt her. And I… I... I made her cry again.”

‘Angry cry or…?’

“At first yes.”

Fareeha was getting more comfortable talking with her dad about the sensitive subject, but it still didn’t prevent her remembering how fast Angela had flipped from an angry fang-baring siren to a whimpering curled up clamshell in a matter of minutes.

“She got all over m-me at first Dad, she de-demanded me to fu- _fuck_ the hell outta her enough to make forget the baby and then… af-after I said no she flopped on her back, started calling herself a giant hippo, covered her face in shame and… started crying.”

‘Oh.’

“You have no idea how _shitty_ I feel dad. **I** did that to her.”

‘I do. That’s why you phoned.’ Sam’s voice had no trace of humour. ‘Go on. What happened next?’

Fareeha kept talking. She recalled the worst moment of her life, when Angela lifted her face from her trembling hands. Yellow strands of hair were squashed into her face out of stress and sweat. Big blue eyes looking nothing but hurt and lost. And she had kept whimpering piercing words out like _You don’t want me no more, You find me unsexy_ and _I need you Fareeha, I miss you. What am **I** doing wrong?_

“I just… I _am_ stressed out. I _want_ to take care of Angela and our baby. But I found her incredibly… shit I still do...” Shifting uncomfortably in her leather jacket, Fareeha kept trying to **not** recall Angela confidently push her down onto their bed, feeling hot under the collar just by remembering it. “Incredibly, holy shit… really, fuck… really, really _fucking_ …”

‘You can say it. Slo-wly…’

“ ** _Hot_** , holy diver, I found **my** pregnant wife **_incredibly hot_** okay! I love her _every_ curve and when she was on top I looked at her and couldn't believe she made that big change for _me, for us_ bu-but I didn’t tell her because I don’t want to pressure her into anything she’s _incredibly_ stressed out I can’t blame my sweet angel _she’s_ the one carrying our baby but _I sure as hell think it_ whenever I look at her and holy fuck she's hot and she looked _amazing_ on top of me I _almost_ couldn’t keep my hands to myself and the moment she straddled me with that goddamned sexy smile of hers all I wanted to do was sit on her face go on my knees and thank **_god_** I’m a l--”

‘ ** _Slow down_**.’ Sam wanted to help, not to hear the details.

“-- _Loving_ wife who was lucky to have found the love of her life twice in her lifetime.”

‘That’s better, Fareeha.’

“Thanks Dad.” Fareeha was grateful the petrol station was still deserted. Maybe she should buy another drink.

‘There’s nothing wrong in wanting your wife, Fareeha, even during pregnancy. Remember that.’

This made Fareeha feel confused. “B-but the baby--“

‘Is _fine_. Hey, remember _who_ is carrying your baby? The woman you married, the one whom you swore to be with and by for the rest of your life? Don’t tell me you’re chickening out on her _now_.’

A bridge couldn’t have had a sturdier posture. “I’m not.”

‘Where are you right now?’

“By the petrol station. Carrying all the food she’ll love to eat in the backseat. With a **cooler**.”

‘What are you going to do now?’

“I’m going back home. Back to my wife.”

‘What are you going to do _next_?’

Fareeha pulled the phone slightly away from her ear before returning it right next to her.

“Is this an interrogation?”

‘Until you get to your senses and be a good wife to your beloved? **Yes**. Or I’d be a shit father.’

“…What do you suggest?”

‘I suggest you go back to the mini market. Go buy some scented candles, some bath salts. Place the food you bought immediately into the fridge. Wake up your wife slowly. Take her to the bath, stay with her and remind your wife why she married _you_ in the first place. Not just anyone else. **You**. You talk to her, tell her everything what you told me and _tell her_ how much she means to you. Sometimes _you've_ got to up your game, sometimes _she'll_ change the rules. But you've got to remain being her rock Fareeha, your wife depends on you because she loves you. Never forget that no matter how crazy her hormones make Angela behave. Remember, in your case, that could've been **you** and Angela would've been in your place. Comfort her when she needs you. It's as simple as that.’

Fareeha’s shoulders visibly relaxed. Throwing away the second can in an open bin, she lifted her black stained boots to hop onto her bike, twisting the throttle on to awaken the motored horsepower.

‘And Fareeha?’

“Yes Dad?”

‘It’s completely normal for a pregnant woman to get horny. You’re not the only one who’s confused.’

“Yeah.”

‘Be there for Angela alright? I’ll be here for you should you need other advice.’

“Thanks… thanks a lot Dad. I mean it.”

‘Yeah. That’s what I’m here for Saskia. Call me after everything passes alright? We'll catch up like that.’

Fareeha breathed another string of thanks towards her father. She really needed this talk. Her thumb hovered above the decline button, waiting in case Sam needed to say something else. Silence followed…

Until a new cackle of laughter was heard.

Oh no. 

No no no.

Oh no _please_ -

‘Hey no, no _ssh_ be quiet dear, she’s still-‘

_“Thanksdadgottagobye-!!”_

**–click–**

Reaching for her helmet, Fareeha’s face got covered until only her hair was visible, looking straight ahead of the traffic. It was starting to increase, but nothing major. Pointing her bike’s front forks towards the road, Fareeha let the engine purr a little so then it stabilizes itself, as with her own thoughts. She felt she was a really bad spouse, placing the baby’s well being before her beloved wife’s. Things had changed, many times between them actually, but it was all for the better. Fareeha and Angela had a whole lifetime to prepare for these events. Good bad and ugly, they had each other to love and support. The bike rumbled in the distance, vanishing quickly as it appeared.

Fareeha wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam's surname is a direct reference to one of the very first PxM fanfics I ever read, Equilibrium: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647619. Give it a read if you haven't, you won't regret it!

**Author's Note:**

> Ye the summary is crap the next chapter will -probably- be smut. First time for w|w, woo-woo!
> 
> (I should be studying wtf)


End file.
